Help out a Harry
by Garcia1369
Summary: Dougie come to pick up Harry for band practice, only to have lend a hand.-Poynter/Judd-PUDD-Involves swearing.


Dougie's classic red mini mayfair pulled up outside Harry's house, quickly beeping his horn to get Harry out the house.

Dougie rolled down the window, noticing that there was no movement in the house.

He sighed and pulled out his iphone, quickly typing away at the contact list.

He stopped scrolling until the name 'The Juddster' appered on the screen, so he quickly pressed the call button, while keeping an eye on the house, checking for any movement.

*_Ring Ring_ "Harry, get out of your house.."* _Ring Ring _*"Harry, get the hell out of your bloody house!"_Ring Ring _"I swear to god, im going to Fucking kill you..." *_Welcome to voicemail_- "AAARGH!"

Dougie rolled down the passangers seat window "Harry!" He growled as he didn't get an answer.

Dougie opened his car door, steping out and slamming the door behind him as he glared at Harry's house, then quickly strolled over the the gates, pressing a few buttons and waiting as the gates opened.

"Harry, if your not out by the time i get my car in this driveway, i will kill you!" Dougie yelled as he walked back to his car, getting in it and starting the engine up.

Dougie quickly pulled into Harry's driveway, then quickly got out of his car and headed towards the front door, turning around as he continued to walk forward to check if the gates where closing, which they was.

Dougie got to the front door, knocking on it lightly, waiting for a reply, which never came.

Dougie sighed and walked back to his car, pulling open the door and heading for the glove box, Harry had given him a spare house key, in case of times like this.

"Mr Judd, i have a key!" Dougie yelled as he approched the door again.

"Excuse me, what are you doing!" A little frail old lady peered over the fence, catching Dougie's attention.

"Oh, i've come to get Harry, band practice" Dougie stopped walking and turned to face the lady.

"Why?" She sounded like a 5 year old.

"Erm well, he asked me too" Dougie messed around with the key in his hand.

"Well, i heard noises from his house last night, i haven't heard anything since half 3 this morning."

"Oh, thanks, i'll go see if he's okay.." Dougie pointed towards the door then quickly strolled towards it, avoiding any eye contact with the Lady again, even though he could feel her staring at him as he put the key through the key hole, unlocked the door, then opened it and steping inside, quickly shutting it behind him.

"Harry.." Dougie yelled, the house was way to quite, until he heard a groan from the living room.

'Oh God, What if i've walked in on him and a girl' Dougie's head screamed as he slowly made his way to thee living room, only to find Harry passed out on the floor, and no girl, much to Dougie's relief.

"Harry, what happened!" Dougie ran over to Harry and knelt next to him.

"AA-I-idont remmebbberr" Harry mummbled and rolled closer to Dougie.

"Did you get drunk?" Dougie eyed up the bottles that were spread around the room.

"NO!" Harry grunted.

"Then what happened Judd!" Dougie poked Harry in the side.

"I remember Chad-He was here" Harry slapped Dougie's hand away.

"Chad! From secondary school!" Dougie's face dropped.

"Yeah man!" Harry smirked.

"The very Chad who beat me and Danny up!"

"Yeap!" Harry giggled, then moaned in pain

"Where did this come from!" Dougie poked at the bruises on Harry's arms.

"I-i-think that Mmiiight have been Chadd"

"Harry..." Dougie mumbled, then stood up.

"Weree youuu goinngg Buutttyy!" Harry squirmed.

"Im calling Tom" Dougie pulled out his phone, quickly finding Tom's name in the contact list.

*Ring Ring* "_Hello_" "Ah Tom, hey, its Dougie" "_Were are you man_!" "Harry's house, listen, somethings happened here" "_Oh god, what's he done this time Dougs_!" "I don't know, but he's in pain and it has something to do with Chad" "_Chad! from school, who beat up you and Danny_?" " Yep, the very one mate" "_Hang on, we'll be there in half an hour okay_!" "Sure" "_Whats that whaling in the backround_?" "Oh, thats Harry, i think he's drunk too.." "_Oh lord_.." "He's a daft sod..." "_Ha, yep, see you in a bit Dougs!" _

Dougie turned around to face Harry, who was falling asleep, slowly.

Dougie sighed and walked towards Harry, crouching down and scooping him up in his arms.

"Noo! Tom's meant to carry Harry!" Harry wiggled slightly.

"Tom's not here!" Dougie copied Harry's wining voice as he stuggled around, then gave up and put Harry on the sofa.

"Okay, you stay there, im going to the kitchen!" Dougie mummbled and walked into the hallway, taking off his jacket, which he droped on the stairs, then made his way to the kitchen to get Harry some water.

Dougie grabbed a glass by the sink, then headed towards the tap, quickly filling the glass up.

"Douuggiie!" Harry appeared, leaning on the door frame, scaring dougie, who droped the glass and watched it fall to the floor.

"Shit! Harry! i told you to stay in the living room!" Dougie grabbed the dustpan and brush from the side, then quickly scooped up the glass and threw the ramains in the bin.

"I got bored.." Harry shuffled over to Dougie.

"What!" Dougie huffed as Harry stood there, staring at him.

Instead of replying, Harry moved forward, closing the gap between him and Dougie, making Dougie's eyes widen in suprise.

Dougie squeaked and moved his hands to Harry's chest in attempt to push him away, only for him to start kissing back and grip Harry's shirt.

The kiss soon got heated up, but breathing was needed for Dougie, so he slowly pulled away from Harry and looked him in the eyes.

"Your drunk.." Dougie mummbled as Harry attacked Dougie's neck, nibbling and bitting away at it.

Harry only replyed in a moan.

"God...Harry stop" Dougie moved slightly to get away for Harry, only to move closer to him.

Harry's head shot up and he stared Dougie in the eyes.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you" Harry mummbled.

Dougie gasped "I-no, but your drunk, and this is not what you want"

Dougie pushed Harry away from him and walked back into the living room, he sat down on the sofa, his head fogged up with thoughts from the kiss.

Dougie was to busy thinking, that he didn't notice Harry had joined him on the sofa.

"Dougs, come on!" Harry started poking Dougie in the side.

"No! this isn't what you want, your drunk, not thinking!"

Suddenly the front door opened, reveling Tom.

"Oh bloody hell mate, what happened in here!"

"I have no idea Tom.." Dougie mumbled, his head in his hands.

"Yeah, you clean up here, i'll take Judd upstairs." Dougie got up and grabbed Harry's arm, tagging him along.

Dougie pulled Harry up the stairs, smirking as Harry went on a major laugh attack, all the way to his bedroom.

Dougie pulled Harry into the room, letting go of his hand as he went to shut the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Harry spun Dougie around and slammed his against to door.

Dougie hissed in pain and before he had chance to push Harry away, Harry slammed his lips against Dougie's, forcing him into a painful and messy kiss.

Dougie moaned and moved his hands to Harry's spiked up hair, tugging at it as Harry moved his hands down Dougie's back.

"Harry.." Dougie pulled away, staring him in the eyes. "I wish you wasn't drunk" Dougie sighed.

Harry grinned before saying "Im not"

Dougie's face dropped " What!"

"I faked it, just to get your attention!" Harry laughed.

"You've always had my attention, Fucking idiot!" Dougie grinned before slapping Harry on the head.

**A/N:**

**Well, Well, Well.**

**What did you think?**

**And as usual, my fanfiction involved **_quite_** alot of swearing...**

**Meh, oh well, it was fun writing it! :)**


End file.
